Characters watching my hero academia
by The gamer author
Summary: Read as the characters of my hero academia react to watching themselves in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academy or its characters. Also, the theme of the story is based on other fanfics.

 **The Future Hero**

Just after being told about the U.A. sports festival, there was a flash of light and suddenly all the students of class 1A had disappeared, altogether with their sensei. You would think this was an attack to the class (A/N: wasn't for the fact this is a fanfic with a summary) because of all that happened to them, I mean, come on! Who the heck is so unlucky to be targeted by villains while at high school? Class 1A, it seems. But whatever, we're getting out of topic. As I was saying, it wasn't an attack, and it didn't only happen to them. Class 1B, teachers of U.A., the director and even Gran Torino were summoned by this mysterious light to another dimension, while the rest of the world was frozen in time.

The place where they appeared seemed to be a cinema, with seats organized in rows, a huge screen, bathroom doors on the left and snack bar on the right. There were no windows or doors (other from the bathroom ones) or anything that indicated an escape route.

At first, no one reacted, and All Might mentally thanked whoever brought them here that he was in his hero form, and then hell broke.

"WHAT THE – "

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

All the students were either screaming, running around, trembling or sweating and looking around nervously… in a nutshell, they were panicking, while the teachers all sweat dropped at their student's antics.

"Please, calm down students!" said the bear, or mouse, or whatever the principal was

"Since when were you here, Mr. principal?" asked shyly Midoriya

"We were here since the beginning, just like you kids"

"Do anyone have an idea of where we are?" asked Yaoyorozu

"I do"

Everybody looked up to see an unknown figure, floating above them sitting on a black rod wearing monk like clothes.

"WHO THE **** ARE YOU?!" shouted Bakugou, and then his widened in shock as a beep was heard instead of a curse "What – "

"Before you ask, I censored you."

"WHY?"

"Because I don't want to hear your trash talking. Now shut up"

Snickers were heard all around, and Bakugou glared at them.

"And as I was saying before being interrupted, I am the reason you all are here"

*SILENCE*

"And why did you do that?" Kirishima asked

"To show you all the future, and a bit of the past. Also, call me Mr. S"

Their jaws hit the floor, even the teachers didn't expect that answer.

"THE FUTURE?!"

"OH MY-"

"THIS MUST BE A JOKE"

"No, this is not a joke. I'll really show you guys the future. However, it'll be in a TV show format, and as so, there will be a main character. By the way, the main character is one of you"

*SILENCE*

"I bet it's me"

"Ha, as if. It must be me"

"In your dreams. It's me"

"No, it- "

"GUYS!"

Everyone looks at Midoriya

"What"

"If this is like a show, the main character will probably have a lot of secrets and particular moments exposed, besides, he or she will be the one in more danger, so it can be more exciting for the viewers"

Mr. S nods at the boy's comment "Right as always, Izuku"

After thinking about it, the students shuddered at the thought of being exposed so much. The teachers on the other side, were worried that the main character was a student, and this might mean a lot of danger to him/her, and also bring a lot of problems.

"So" said Aizawa-sensei "Who's the main character"

"Before I say that, I need you all to agree to see this" he answered "But know that seeing this shall help you to prepare to things you wouldn't otherwise, and save lives you couldn't"

The teachers (this will include Gran Torino from now on) all discussed the pros and cons of this hole situation with the students and reached a conclusion.

"We will watch it" said the director

"Excellent"

*SILENCE*

"So… "

"So, what?"

"Who's the main character"

"Oh, right." Said Mr. S sheepishly "It's Midoriya"

They all looked at him, and he started blushing from all the attention. And then he and All Might paled at the prospect of everyone learning about the One for All.

"WHY IS DEKU THE MAIN CHARACTER AND NOT ME?!" you know who asked

"Well, it's probably because he is a better person than you, now SHUT UP"

Bakugou clenched his teeth while everyone laughed, making him mentally pout, not that anyone would know that.

"Now that you know, I will ask. Do you still want to see the future?" this time, the question was directed the question at Midoriya

"…" Midoriya stayed quiet thinking about it for some moments, but finally decided that if revealing his secrets could save lives and help his friends, he would do it. Besides, he trusted them, even if he didn't interact that much with the ones from 1B. He then nodded to the floating man.

"Now, please take your sits, so we can start"

It took some time, since there was a lot of people in there, but they all managed to find their seats.

"Wait, now that I think about it, why we were brought here, specifically us I mean?" asked Kendo

"Because you all play an important row in this show, some sooner than others, but since you're all important to Izuku, I brought you all here. Also, some more people may come in later to watch with you guys"

At this, said boy blushed hardly, making some giggle.

"And don't worry about this information ending up in bad people's hands, since I took precaution measures about that. Any more questions?" When no one answered he said "Then let's start. I recommend you prepare yourself Midoriya"

And then, the show started.


End file.
